I Care
by ParisNeverEnded
Summary: "You don't care!" Cammie Shouted.  When a CoveOps mission in New York City goes wrong Cammie must use he wits to survive because although she swears he doesn't, Joe Solomon really does care... Established Rachel/Joe


**I Care**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N I wrote this at 2am just after I finished Only The Good Spy Young (that ending with Rachel&Joe in the hospital was AMAZING) I also felt myself warming up to Abby/Joe but there was just so many Rachel/Joe moments in that book that I don't think I'm an official Abby/Joe supporter. On another note those that don't know me or haven't read any of my other Gallagher Girl's fics, I am a big Rachel & Joe fan, and I also LOVE the whole father/daughter dynamique of Joe/Cammie and so Voila, this fic is mainly about Joe/Cammie with a slight Rachel/Joe undertone.**

The biggest con of being a spy, is that you never forget; right now I'd give anything just to forget what just happened and what I wanted to forget had nothing to do with the fact my CoveOps teacher had just been kidnapped. Or that 13 of my trusted friends and I had embarked on the most dangerous mission of our lives to save him. Neither was it about the fact we'd been stunned, punched, kicked, shot at and stabbed. No it was what happened AFTER we saved his life (something I'm seriously regretting), and AFTER he walked into the Grand Hall and my Mom slapped him (_actual slappage) _right in front of every single Gallagher Girl and member of faculty. It was 47 minutes after all that when I was walking from the P&E barn and I accidentally stumbled across my Mom and Mr Solomon making out! What was worse was that glistening in the moonlight was a ring on my Mom's finger (the same finger you put engagement rings on)!

"Mom…?" I stuttered unable to process the scene before me.

Mom and Joe stopped at the sound of my voice and drew apart.

"Cammie!" My Mom shouted.

But I was already gone sprinting towards the Mansion, desperate to get as far away from them as possible. It was nearing midnight, but I was no longer tired, I ran without stopping, down the crowded hallways. Girls were awake gossiping about the events of the past few hours so I sprinted past them in the opposite direction to my dorm. Eventually I slowed down as I entered one of my secret passageways. It was only then did I let my tears fall.

"What was up with my Mom? Joe Solomon was NOT my Father! And he is never going to REPLACE him!"

I hit the stone wall repeatedly for what seemed hours until my anger subsided and I sank down to the flagstone flooring. I pulled my knees tightly to my chest and sobbed harder than I'd ever done before.

I must've drifted off in the early hours of the morning because the next thing I knew my watched showed 14:57! I'd slept through Breakfast, Lunch and 4 classes (And NOBODY misses a class at Gallagher). I quickly got up off the floor and started to dust myself down; before realising I was still wearing yesterday's uniform, and after yesterday's activities I looked like hell. My blouse was covered in spots of blood and I had mud everywhere. I looked back at my watch, hoping I had time to get changed before next period but alas that wasn't to be. I had less than 2 minutes to run to sub level 2 until I was late for that too, and although I could've happily never seen Mr Solomon's face ever again; I knew I couldn't miss the class especially since I'd missed 4 others today. So against my better judgement I ran across the Mansion towards sublevel 2where unfortunately for me I was late. This 1) Meant all my hopes of sneaking in with the others were dashed and 2) Mr Solomon was going to kill me. Instead I slid into my desk next to Bex, I expected My Solomon to tell me off or make a comment; however he just continued with what he was saying. Which left me to deal with Bex's death glares of "Where the Hell have you been?"

I was about to tell her when my ears perked up when Mr Solomon said.

"You proved yourself in a real life situation last night ladies, but that's not to say it was a fluke. Meet me up on the field in 10 minutes."

I smiled, field work, one excuse to not see my Mom and deal with the questions of "Where have you been?". Suddenly there was a ruffle of girls and the packing away of pen's and we all stood up, heading up towards the field.

"Not you Ms. Morgan." Mr Solomon said sternly, forcing me to stay behind.

He waited a moment for the last girl to leave the room before he actually scared me.

"What do you think you were doing Mr Morgan?" His voice was icy.

"What do you care Mr Solomon?" I spat angrily. "You don't care about me!"

It was then I suddenly felt his hand his my cheek, hard. He'd actually slapped me, I stopped and stared at him hard, he looked just as shocked as I did. Tears welled up in my eyes (pride more than hurt) and I sprinted from the room. I just couldn't believe what he'd done.

"Cammie where have you been?"

"Cammie, everybody's been so worried, your Mom got the guards to go look for you all night."

"Cam-"

All 13 girls surrounded me, 6 minutes late as I approached the crowd on the field, but I wasn't in the mood for all their questions. I wasn't in the mood to talk to Bex either (even though she was giving me the silent treatment).

My eyes were red and my cheek burned, had Mr Solomon actually done that?

Anna Fetterman was just telling me how my Mom had shouted and screamed for the guards to find me and Mr Solomon had to hold onto her so she didn't kill anybody; when she was forced to stop because the helicopter appeared and Mr Solomon strode up behind us.

"Get ready to tail the un-tailable." Was all he said

2 hours and 32 minutes later I was sitting on a Central Park bench beside Bex who was still refusing to talk to me about anything other than the mission. We'd managed to tail our trained CUA agent for 2 hours before losing her in Central Park.

"What was the target wearing?" I asked suddenly.

"Caramel trench coat, black boots-"

"Our target is acquired." I said.

"Where?" asked Bex.

"The woman over by the hotdog stands, about 200m west," I replied. "I'll take the lead."

"Sure," Bex mumbled.

I got up and innocently started in pursuit of our target. It's a lot like tailing in a moving vehicle, there's at least two people, both tracking the target, I was in front tailing at an average 50m behind, Bex 200m behind me every 6 minutes or so we swapped positions.

Our target soon exited Central Park and headed north we followed for a full 30 minutes before we lost her again and unfortunately for us we didn't exactly know where we were. I knew that we were in West Harlem, but other than that, I would safely say we were lost. I turned right into a residential street just before I saw them, two men with all too familiar faces. Faces that just 12 hours ago had tried to kill me as we rescued Mr Solomon from the woods; luckily for me, they hadn't seen me.

"Bex, there's two me behind me, black coats and bald-"

"I see them." Bex cut off "They've been tailing you for the past two blocks."

So they had seen me, great just great, I looked around, the street was empty which is very, very bad if you're trying to lose a tail. Especially when these tails will happily shoot at you, (something which I don't think Solomon had planned for this test). I took a right and then an immediate left, however in my haste I hadn't realised it led to a dead end. I looked up and saw a fire escape, I figured I had less than two minutes before they saw me, so I ran towards the ladder and started climbing as fast as I could. I was three quarters of the way to the top when I heard gunshots; I looked down and saw the first man begin his assent upwards, the other was holding his gun and pointing it at me.

I climbed higher, at any moment now I expected a shot to blow my brains out, but no such shot came. Either the guy was a lousy shot or… I looked down to see me 6 other men sped into the alley just as the first began to grab my foot, Luckily I managed to wriggle out from his hold and climb the last few rings to the top of the roof.

"Bex, can you hear me? There guys are after me and they're shooting, Mr Solomon I need help." I added my voice portrayed my fright.

Suddenly, the comms unit in my ear crackled and sparks flew; I immediately wrenched it from my ear and threw it on the ground.

"Lousy comms unit!"

I sprinted across the roof as far as I could from the guy I knew wouldn't bad an eyelid in killing me. Then I heard it, several gunshots narrowly missed my head. I ducked behind something, but I knew it was useless I was trapped on a rooftop and I was going to die. That's when I looked behind me; a couple of metres away was the edge of the roof, and a couple of metres (too far to jump) across was a smaller building. If only I could jump across and then I could go down the fire escape. I quickly weighed my options, either I stay here and got killed or I jumped and I might survive. I chose to jump, so without thinking I ran and through myself off a building (something I would recommend NEVER doing); for a moment I thought I'd made it, the ledge was within my reach. However I felt myself fall centimetres from the ledge of the other building and instead slam into the wall with a hard thud. I slid down the wall scraping my arms and legs, all my bones shaking from the force of impact as I managed to grab hold of a 2nd story window ledge. Any second now my attacker would reach the edge of the building and he would be in perfect position to shoot me. So without really thinking (again!), I let go and fell to the alleyway with a thump. The pain shot through my body and for a moment I thought it was all over, the pain was too much and now I was going to do; but my spy instincts kicked in and I started running from the alley in the pouring rain. Just as the man reached the edge and hurdled from the 6 story building and other the alleyway floor. I winced as I heard all of his bones instantaneously shatter. I sprinted onwards and I made it two whole blocks before 3 big men blocked my path, I turned and ran but they were hot on my heels. The pain in my ankle hurt so much, but I continued running southwards, praying that Bex and Solomon had heard me on comms because as much as I hated that guy, I needed him.

I managed to get a block ahead but I was still at a disadvantage, I still had no longer where I was or where I was going and the other guys had guns and they were willing to kill.

I turned down a small alley, but it was too late when I realised there was only one entrance, and any moment now my attacks would enter right through it. So I ran towards the fire escape, the rain was soaking me in cold water and I nearly slipped as I made it to the 15th rung before they saw me and began to shoot. However I heard 2 consecutive shots which went nowhere near, I looked down to see what was going on when I saw my attackers lying dead, with perfect gunshots to there temple, text book style; and standing there gun in hand was none other than Mr Joe Solomon.

I smiled weakly but then I looked back at my arm to find blood pouring everywhere and in shock I slipped and fell 13 rungs. I managed to hold on with my good arm before instantaneously Joe Solomon helped me. I looked at him, just like me he was soaked and he wasn't wearing a coat, so his white shirt clung to his muscles; and if I hadn't been mad at him I would've shouted.

"CoveOps was so worth it!"

However not only was I mad at him, but my arm was bleeding from the gunshot wound and I could barely stand. Then surprisingly to both him and I he hugged me tightly, careful of my arm. At first I resisted him and I hit his chest shouting and sobbing.

"You're NOT my father! I HATE you! You're not my Dad so stop pretending to be! You DON'T care! I HATE you! You are NOT my Dad!"

My voice came out croaky and I had no energy to fight his hold any longer. I was scared and frightened over what had just happened. Once he felt me relax, he whispered:  
"Cameron Ann Morgan, I am not your father and I am certainly not trying to replace him, however listen to me, I love you more than I can imagine and I care very, very much about you."

I looked up, his words had shocked me, I could see tears falling down his cheeks, mixed in with the rain pelting down around us. He held me close and I was about to respond when everything went black…..

_**A/N I'm thinking of doing a few more chapters (obviously not as long as this) about what happened next. It's not perfect but I did write this at 2am so please forgive me….R&R **___

**A/N 2 I live in the UK and so only the first 2 books have been released however when I went to order the 3****rd**** one on Amazon it said it wasn't out till JANUARY, however it would let me order the 4****th**** one 'Only The Good Spy Young' totally weird!**


End file.
